


Dozing

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Wing Is Not A Morning Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t a time, it’s an emotion, and it really needs to STOP.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dozing

Wing groaned, rolling over in a tangle of blankets. He nestled back down into his berth, about to drop back off to sleep when-

Light seared his shuttered optics. With another groan, bordering on a whine, he opened one to see the silhouette of Deadlock at his window; pulling the blinds open.

“C’mon Wing. Time to get up.”

“Mmmmnnnno.”, grumbled the Knight, rolling over.

“C’mon, it’s high noon, according to the sun.”

“Mmmmm-mmmmm.”

Deadlock chuckled, whipping the blanket away and making Wing hiss from the sudden chill. The flier slowly sat up, blinking bleary and unfocused optics as helm-flares waggled in a displeased way. Deadlock rolled his optics, leaning down and bumping their forehelms together gently.

“C’mon. Breakf’st. Or brunch, more like.”

Wing squawked softly, optics a little more awake as he watched Deadlock walk out of the room, through the open door. The flier grumbled in annoyance, sliding from his berth and shaking out his namesakes; he grabbed up his blanket, bundling into it like a tired saint and taking slow steps to follow.

The blanket trailed behind him as he walked out; immediately turning towards his couch with his slow and plodding half-awake steps.

Deadlock laughed as Wing plopped miserably on the couch, legs crossed and pout firmly on his faceplates.

“Wing, it ain’t even that early.”

“This isn’t a _time,_ it’s an _emotion,_ and it really needs to _STOP._ ”

“Wing, half the damn day is gone. I been up since oh-six-hunnerd and-”

“You are also a damn _heathen.”_

“You love me, admit it.”

“I’ll love you more if you bring me something sweet and hot.”

“I’m right here, sweetspark.”

Wing shot Deadlock a look that encapsulated the word Done within the expression, making the ex-Con bark another gravel-rough laugh as he brought Wing’s request.

Grateful servos curled around the morning fuel ration and Wing cooed at it as he sipped. The couch sank as Deadlock dropped next to Wing, letting the flier lean up against his side as he slowly awoke.

“Better?”

“Mm. Much better.”

Wing reached out and swatted Deadlock’s thigh, grinning rudely when the ex-Con jolted.

“Hell was that for?!”

“Yanking my blinds open to wake me up. What if I had been indecent?”

“Y’r always indecent around me.”

“You love it.”, purred Wing, turning his helm to look at his lover, “Don’t even try to deny it, Lock.”

“True.”, was the soft answer before Deadlock leaned to kiss Wing. The flier started, then melted into the contact happily.

The sun shone on through the windows, as though blessing the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Other half of my friend's gift fics!! HAP BIRTH and sorry for the angst spam a few days ago lma o))


End file.
